


Because Seven Ate Nine

by Asian_Aaron_Samuels



Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, does it count as public sex if it's in an area where anyone can walk in that isn't in a home/office?, no beta we die like Six; unexpectedly. painfully. and quickly.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asian_Aaron_Samuels/pseuds/Asian_Aaron_Samuels
Summary: Seven wanted to know more about the new recruit Nine. If sex was the way to do it, well who are we to judge?
Relationships: Seven | Blaine (6 Underground)/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Because Seven Ate Nine

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe my first fic of the year-of the DECADE is self indulgent smut for a Corey Hawkins character. His power, ugh. 🥵🥵🥵
> 
> My muse for Nine is Gina Darling.

Nine was an enigma, and Blaine wanted to know _everything_ about her. He learned three things since she joined the team: her number (sadly, not the one the one with seven digits), she's Asian, and that she was brought onto the team because of her skills as a con artist. According to One, she swindled him out of a quarter million dollars within two days spent in Atlanta. Needless to say, she was well received amongst the group after that bit of information was shared. Even Eight, their new driver from Dublin, took a shine to her.

His desire to know more about Nine is what led to Blaine coming to the base an hour early with a single objective on his mind: get Nine to open up to him. The funny thing is, he meant it in a metaphorical way.

Not in the way he found himself in currently with shapely legs framing his head and his tongue generously lapping at Nine's folds. His right hand was tangled in the flimsy lace of her thong whilst the left busied itself trailing his blunt nails up the soft slope of her belly.

"Fuck, Sev," she panted.

Blaine hid his grin by pressing his mouth further into her cunt, the scrape of his mustache against her clit made her squeal. He couldn't remember a time when he was this desperate to go down on a woman, but there he was dragging his teeth over her labia to feel those thighs tremble over his shoulders.

The sniper lifted his mouth away and looked up beyond her heaving chest. Nine's pupils were blown wide, her hands restless against the steel table, and wanton moans spilled from her dusky pink lips.

"What're you-"

"I have a proposition, Nines," Blaine said.

" _Now_?" Her lax limbs didn't help with pushing herself up. As it was, she could only manage to prop up with her elbows. "If you want money, I think that's prostitution, dude."

The dark skinned man laughed. "Nah, nothin' like that. I was thinking, one orgasm for your name."

Nine looked as baffled as she could while aroused. It was cute.

"You're still on that?"

"I'm curious."

She snorted. "Y'know, most guys don't care what a chick's name is. Hell, they might just use some other girl's."

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not most guys," Blaine quipped.

"That's true." Nine bucked her hips up pointedly. "Most wouldn't offer to eat me out without the promise of something more."

"Well all I want is your name. I'll even take initials. We can discuss my dick later."

Frustrated and horny, the blonde laid back on the tabletop. She wanted to climax more than keep details to herself.. then again, One wouldn't recruit her if she couldn't sell glasses to a blind man.

A low whine came from the back of her throat, she angled her head just enough at the right angle to make eye contact while her feathery lashes made her baby browns all the more alluring. Blaine watched all this with avid fascination, enthralled with the change in her demeanor. Nine's hands traveled down between her trembling thighs. Her nimble fingers glided all over her cunt, Blaine's saliva and her own slick making them wet. She heard his voice hitch at the sight, there was a strong chance he stopped breathing when she simultaneously toyed with her clit and dipped her middle finger into her dripping sex. The woman had zero intention of getting off manually, she just needed to push enough buttons to get the army vet to see reason.

"Come on, please, baby," Nine begged, each word enunciated with a filthy squelch, "I wanna come so bad."

She waited for him to greedily suck in air, saw his nostrils flare, before she reluctantly slid her fingers out to use both of her hands to spread her pussy. There was no mistaking the way his body lurched forward to get close. It was time for her trump card.

" _Please, Blaine_?"

Her words had the desired effect and the man's mouth was back to greedily devouring her cunt while his hands pinned hers to the table. Breathy moans spilled from Nine's mouth and encouraged Blaine to stiffen his tongue and push it as far into her core as he could. All thoughts of his quest for Nine’s name flew out the window.

"Fuuuuuuucccckkk," Nine hissed, "please, I'm so close."

Spurred on by her plea, the sniper took away one of his hands to rub her clit in sloppy circles and enjoyed the sharp keen it elicited. Nine couldn't help herself as she bucked into his mouth trying to get more of his tongue. She locked a leg around his neck to urge him closer, but all it did was get his beard to rub deliciously against her sensitive flesh.

Nine spasmed as if shocked when Blaine pulled out his tongue to give her cunt a long lick before sucking her clit. She came with a shout, soaking his beard with cum, and trembled when he didn’t stop playing with her clit until her legs kicked out around him as she tried to get away from the pleasure-pain. Blaine finally pulled away after a second, a smug look on his face that still managed to make a small flicker of arousal spark in Nine’s belly. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand before using that same one to help his teammate sit upright.

While the slightly younger woman caught her breath, Blaine peered down at his watch and laughed when he realized her underwear had snagged on the band. He went about untangling it and mentally prayed no one showed up before they could hide the evidence of their hook up. Nine was in the middle of sticking her breasts back into her bra and quickly wrangling herself into her white and blue striped romper.

Although, the idea of Nine returning the favour while the taste of her was still on his tongue sounded wonderful.

“Do I get your name now?” he asked.

The blonde smirked. “I don’t remember agreeing.”

“But-“

“Good morning all,” Javier greeted as he glided into the plane, oblivious to the proximity of the pair when he had his eyes trained on the Keurig in the opposite corner, “or as they say in the Philippines, magandang umaga.”

With the arrival of their hitman, Blaine dropped the subject of the new Ghost’s name. He moved to join the Latino, but he was stopped in his tracks by the object of his ~~desire affection~~ curiosity grabbing his arm.

"Hey," Nine said as she swiped the incriminating lacy garment from his fingers (how embarrassing) and stuffed it into the pocket of Blaine's denim jacket, "my name's Victoire."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovely little birdies! Happy (belated) New Year! It took me longer than I anticipated to write this, and I’m so disappointed in myself. Smut isn’t my strong suit, so you can imagine why I had difficulty.
> 
> Anyways, let’s all do our best in 2020–even if Trump is being the absolute worst—to become the people we want to be! Tackle the tail end of senior year, hit up Michael’s to start a new creative hobby, hang out with your homies as much as possible, drop toxic people like you’re getting paid for it, and don’t forget to take care of yourselves. 
> 
> All my love,  
> Robin~


End file.
